Married by forty 10 Love & a marriage
by Fleppy85
Summary: Finally Sara and Sofia get married and have their honeymoon in Eurpoe
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

A white dress was falling like a second skin over Sofia's body. The smooth silk felt like the soft and warm spring wind on the skin after a long hard winter.

"You look stunning." Sofia's mother had to fight with her tears. Seeing her daughter in her wedding dress was something that made the captain swallow. She could face dozens of criminals, could handle shark like lawyers but seeing her daughter ready for her big day, that gave her the tears.

"If you start crying mom you'll ruin your make up." Sofia looked at herself in the big mirror. Her white wedding dress started over her breasts, leaving the shoulder free and ended on the ground. She always wanted to have a long white dress, that would swing like a bell when she walked and exactly that was what she was wearing now.

"The white dress and your blond hair make your eyes shinning even more." Her mother sobbed.

"I don't think it's the dress and the hair color, I think it's because I get married in an hour. Thanks for not freaking out, mom."

"You know you shocked me when you told me on your birthday you'll marry Sara."

"Scared your daughter is gay?"

"No…yes…no…it never occurred to me that you and Sara could be up to something like that. I thought you were joking."

"We were joking about this for years until my birthday came closer and closer. Somehow we knew, we had talked so much about it, we had to do it."

"At least you're marrying somebody who loves you. Not in the way you're supposed to love your wife but it's love and you won't fight."

"Nothing will be different for us. The state won't accept the wedding as a legal partnership, we will be two house mates. And we both won't mind when the other wants a divorce. It's more that we can say: yes, we're married."

"I can remember when you were six and tried a white dress, playing bride in front of my mirror. I only wish you'd marry the man of your dreams. A real wedding, a real family with children."

Sofia wished the same but it never worked out and she was sick and tired of waiting for Mister Right. And she was running out of time, she was forty and if she wanted two children it was about time to get pregnant. She didn't have the time to wait another few years until she found the man who wanted to start a family with her; if there was this man around. So far he managed to stay out of Sofia's life.

"You'll get your grandchildren. Sara and me will be busy with family things the next months. After the honeymoon we'll look for a house, move in together and in around half a year, when everything is settled with the new place, I want to get pregnant. There are two children on my list, you'll be a grandmother." For not being a real family they had really family like plans.

"That sounds old."

"No that sounds like the captain won't chase bad boys but cheeky children." Sofia's mother was close to her retirement, she was in her last year and Sofia was sure, her mother would love to have a new preoccupation. Especially when that meant she had to spend time with her grandchildren.

"You won't stop working?"

"No. I'll stay home for two or three months and after that the child will go to daycare. And mom, Sara will be the legal guardian. I want her involved as much as possible. No matter if we do all this for fun, she'll be with the child and me in the house, she'll take care of it, I want her to be as much involved as possible. She will be his or her mother too. The same rights, the same obligations."

"I know. I hope she knows how important she is to you."

"She does and so am I to her. Now when you stopped crying like a little girl and worrying like a mom could you become a helpful captain and close the zip?"

"Sure." Sofia's mother smiled. She wished she was as eased as her daughter. There were no signs that Sofia was nervous, her daughter seemed to be calm and relaxed. Excited yes, happy, absolutely, but not nervous.

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning." Sara smiled when Greg came in her room. He wore a black suit with a little flower and his hair looked tamed and had only one color.

"So do you, I wish I could run away with you to…Reno…and marry you. God, does Sofia know how lucky she is?"

"Is she?"

"You looked in the mirror lately…let's see there's a huge one next to you. Pay some attention to it, Sara."

"I will as soon as you have helped me with my dress. Zip please."

"My honor." He walked to her and closed the zip of her dress. "I hope Sofia doesn't dream of a white wedding."

"She does. For herself. It was never mentioned that I've to wear white. Can't steal her the show in a white dress."

"That's why you wear a deep red one?" Greg laughed. He could barely take his eyes out of Sara. She wore a long red dress, her hair was tied up so that her shoulders were completely free. Her eyes seemed to be darker today, they had almost the color of her hair.

"She's such a lucky woman."

"Stop drooling or I've to look for another groomsman."

"Sorry. Isn't a man allowed to dream? The last minutes his dream woman is available. In less than one hour you'll be married and I've to stop dreaming of you. How did you sleep last night?"

"Perfect. I worked until midnight, went home, called Sofia and fell asleep around half one."

"You worked? Grissom made you work?"

"No, he let me work, I asked for it. No need to sit around alone." Without a family there was nobody than her colleagues in Sara's life. Having them working made her evening boring and lonely.

"You didn't see Sofia?"

"You're not supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding. Didn't you read the wedding handbook?" Sara laughed.

"Yeah…who is the bride?"

"We're both."

"Weren't you supposed to have a hen's night?"

"Without my best friend? Impossible. And I don't see any good reason for this night. I mean some women behave like they'll lose their life the next day, if I'd feel like I'll end up in a cage, I wouldn't get married. Nothing will change for me, I can still date whoever I want after the wedding. No need to celebrate a goodbye of anything."

"You can celebrate something new, being married."

"I will after the wedding."

"You've got barely time." At least not with her friends.

"I know. Sorry."

"That's alright, you'll have to go out with me when you're back." He pulled her in his arms. "I'm glad you're happy, Sara."

"Thanks Greg." She leant in for a second. It was good to have her friend around. The wedding ceremony was at nine o'clock, they had chosen an early appointment so that their colleagues could go from work straight to the wedding. A later appoint-ment would have meant they had to get up early. It was better to stay another four or five hours awake and go to bed then. Grissom, for the first time in his career, had finished working before his colleagues and was over at seven to join Sara for her breakfast. He didn't want her alone after there was no family she had around herself. That was a reason why Sofia didn't feel comfortable with the not seeing the night before the wedding business. She didn't want Sara to be alone neither but Sara had insisted of the tradition. She was fine with the work until midnight, the phone call and the breakfast with Grissom.

"You'll get married, that sounds so crazy." Greg chuckled.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sara had to giggle.

"But you marry a woman, something unusual and against most odds. That is typical Sara Sidle…will it be Sara Curtis after the wedding?"

"No."

"You both keep your names?"

"Yes we do. Remember, it's not a marriage the state approves. We didn't want to many hassle with it, all we want is to wear our dresses and have the ceremony. No matter if we won't get any legal benefits with it, it's only for us and making a childhood dream come true."

"Again that doesn't sound like you. Marriage a childhood dream."

"Stop making me sound like I'm an anti-social person."

"Nobody would ever say that about you." He grinned and nudged her. It was good to see Sara happy and relaxed and he hoped, she'd stay it for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been no discussion who would walk down the aisle and who was waiting, both would walk together.

"Wow, you look breathtaking." Sofia stared at Sara when they met in front of the chapel.

"Likewise. How many guys wanted to marry you on your way to here?"

"Nobody. My mom looked very evil and dangerous. What about you?"

"I had a good looking man in my arm, everybody thought we'd be married soon." Sara smiled at Greg who turned deep red.

"He looks cute." Sofia grinned wide. "Greggo, you look like you want to take my place. Don't even think of it, I asked her first."

"The mean thing is, even if I had asked her first, she would have said no. She doesn't love me at all."

"I do, Greg. Only not in the right way."

"So? You also don't love Sofia the right way."

"Yeah but she understands and accepts it. You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Next time. Maybe when Sofia divorces me."

"I know a place she can do that in one hour."

"Forget it." Sofia took Sara's arm. "We'll have our honeymoon first. Paris is waiting."

"Oui. Come on, let's get married." Sara took Sofia's hand and pulled her in the chapel where most of their friends were waiting. Only Greg and Sofia's mother were behind them when they walked to the priest. A little bit kitschy, a little bit cheap but there weren't many chapels open to same sex couples. And after all, it was fun and not a serious wedding.

With Greg and Sofia's mother by their sides they looked at the priest.

Getting married. Sara couldn't believe she really stood here ready to marry Sofia. All these years they had joked about it, she had never really thought they would end like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were suppose to be married to two guys. If Ryan hadn't taken his job it could have been him who was standing next to Sara. So crazy.

Sofia had similar thoughts. She always wanted to get married, but she had never thought she'd marry Sara or any other woman. This idea had never occurred to her. Thinking of it, she had no idea how and why she had this idea that she and Sara should get married when they're forty and single. She could remember the night, it was on the vessel in Waikiki, but why?

Was it a good idea to marry Sara? Her best friend. She didn't doubt that they'd have a lot of fun in Europe and if they got a house together, it would be a great time. Most of the times they have lived in the same apartment. Whenever they were both single, Sofia stayed almost half of the time at Sara's place and the other way around. This wedding wouldn't really change anything and at the same time it could change everything.

"Your last chance to run away." Sara whispered.

"Why? You're scared and want to blame me? Forget it, Sidle." Sofia smirked. Sara was right, now was the last time to run away. The priest had asked for the rings.

Sofia took the ring for Sara. Somehow her words didn't arrive in Sara's head, she was like numb. Oh god, if she fainted now…get a grip, Sidle. Concentrate. You need to say 'I do' or you'll look like an idiot.

"I do." Was she too early? Too late? Totally wrong? No, nobody started laughing and Sofia put the ring on her finger with a smile. The cold gold felt good and the ring fit perfect.

Like Sara Sofia was feeling like in a dream too. Her own voice had sounded so strange to her and now she couldn't understand Sara. No matter how much she tried to listen, it was like she was in a soundproofed room and she saw only Sara's lips moving. She was about to make a fool out of herself.

"I do." At least she thought that was her answer. No, of course it was her answer. Stupid woman. Yes, she wanted this. It was her idea. She had her dream come true, she was a bride. A sexy and stunning bride.

Were their dresses absolutely different somehow they had managed to get almost the same rings. They weren't out shopping together, everybody got the ring for the other one, she thought would suit her friend. And they both came up with something plain gold, not thick but solid ring and both and let grave their names and the date of their wedding in the ring.

"You may now kiss the bride." The question was, who was supposed to kiss the bride?

"Be honest, that's the reason why you wanted to marry me." Sofia grinned. "You want this kiss."

"Sure I do, Smuggy." Sara got Sofia in her arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We've ordered the whole packet, that means with kiss. Sorry for the inconvenience, lieutenant." Sara whispered.

"I had worse kisses in my life, don't feel too sorry for me." Sofia chuckled. And it wasn't the first time she had kissed Sara or Sara her. Okay, it was never a kiss on the lips like this, but no matter, she knew how Sara's lips felt…maybe they felt better on her lips now that they were married.

"Oh Sofia, you're married." Her mother hugged her, tears all over her face. "I'm so happy and so proud."

"I hope so, mother."

"I'm so jealous." Greg kissed Sara's cheek. "I hope she knows how happy she can be to have you."

"I'll make her remember every day, don't worry. Come on, my handsome groomsman, we have to leave, this isn't a cathedral, the next couple is waiting. Let's go to the champagne and the snacks."

* * *

"You two look so beautiful I can't make a decision who looks better." Nick said to Sara and Sofia after they all had made it to a casino bar.

"Thanks. I think my wife looks beautiful." Sofia smiled.

"And my wife looks stunning." Sara blinked at her new 'wife'.

"How does that feel? Calling each other wife? Isn't it weird?"

"Only when you think of that my wife is still a Curtis."

"Misses Curtis, Misses Sidle." Misses. Finally a Misses. Okay, the plan hadn't be a Misses Curtis after her wedding bur who cared? At the end she was a Misses and married.

"Yes." Sara laughed. Not being legal married they had made no effort to change names.

"I bet there'll be a lot of broken hearts when you take off to Europe and the men there find out you're on your honeymoon and they can't do more than looking and talking."

"They better get used to that, I won't share my wife."

"Not? What about the thing, the marriage is only a joke?" Sofia asked amused.

"Forget it. Now that you're mine I can play with open cards. You're not suppose to meet men and you can tell Jim you won't come back after the honeymoon, you'll stay home, do the dishes, laundry, clean the house and cook for me. If I have a wife I want the full service, that means, I want a housewife."

"I think we'll be divorced before we make it to the airport to fly to Europe. Anybody knows where I can get divorced? Like right now?" She was sure Greg knew a place and was more than happy to drive her there.

"Forget it, you're in this and I won't let you out so easy. Especially not before we were in Europe. Get used to it, wife."

"If you don't stop being macho I'll call my mom."

"Can I bring you another drink, honey?" Sara smiled. Messing around with the captain wasn't something she wanted to do. Having her as her new mother-in-law didn't mean she didn't scare Sara anymore. She was sure a tiny mistake and Sofia's mother would make her pay for it big time.

"Stop being scared of my mom, you helped to make a dream of her coming true. Her little baby married."

"I'm sure in your mother's dreams was a man by your side and not a woman."

"Yes there was. Like in my childhood dreams. Which doesn't mean I'm not happy with my new wife."

"I don't like the term 'new' it sounds like you change your wife like once a month. I'd prefer to be your only wife."

"My one and only wife."

"Much better. I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

"Don't go too far, we've a flight to catch."

"Wouldn't miss that." Sara blinked at Sofia and Nick and walked away. Being married. She was a wife. She was married to her best friend. So crazy. She had no idea how often she had to repeat that for herself until she believed it. Right now it felt unbelievable.

"You look really beautiful, Sara." Gil offered her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks. You look not too bad in your suit either."

"I couldn't come in an old shirt and my lovely hat, could I?"

"You could but maybe some people had looked at you in a strange way."

"They always do. How does it feel to be married?"

"At the moment I don't know. It feels so unreal, I think I need some time to realize what I've done. If you hear a loud scream in a couple of days it's me, realizing I'm married and scaring Europe to death with my scream."

"Paris, Amsterdam, Vienna and Prague. You need more time off."

"I'm glad with the sixteen days we have. Three days for each city plus two days for the flights, I think we'll see some things and if there's a place that I really love, nothing can stop me from going back to Europe and spend some more time there."

"Your wife?"

"She tries to stop me from anything and she'll be single soon."

"Don't try to tame Sara Sidle." Grissom smiled.

"Exactly."

"And don't forget to pay attention to her. You'll lose her if you don't find the right balance between freedom and caring."

"Tell Sofia, I know that."

"Seeing you like this I wished somebody had told me years ago. It could have been me standing next to you today."

"Yes, it could." Sara cocked her head. "Do you regret it?"

"You can't ask that a man when you stand like that in front of him. Every men in this room regrets not to be in Sofia's shoes and the same with her. Don't expect me to answer as your supervisor when you wear a dress like that."

"I'll remember that for the next time I've to come to your office because I lost my temper and be in trouble for that."

"You don't do that anymore since you and Sofia are close. She's good for you."

"I think you mentioned that before. Why does nobody say I'm good for Sofia?"

"One look at her and it's obvious. Look at her, how happy she looks, how she smiles. It's all because of you, Sara."

"It's because she wears her white wedding dress."

"And who made that possible?" He smirked.

"I'm sure there are a lot of guys who would have done the same."

"Apparently not, you married because there were no men in your lives."

"Yeah. What's wrong with men? There was a time you guys couldn't get a woman fast enough in a church."

"We're scared of the new generation of women, independent and with self-esteem. We're not the big heroes anymore, women don't need us anymore, you can live without us quite good and we can be replaced without a problem; as today shows us. That's scary."

"Real heroes can't be replaced."

"It will be difficult to find a hero."

"I know that's why I married a heroine. I guess I made a good deal with her. A little big smug, a little bit annoying, but with the heart at the right place."

"I think it will be hard for you to find somebody better. You've got somebody who loves you exactly the way you are, who doesn't want to change you, who'll support you, take care of you, needs you to take care of her and understands your passion for the job. You found the perfect man for yourself, Sara. The only mistake is, your man is a woman. The rest is exactly what you need."

"We shouldn't never tell her, it will make her even more smug and arrogant." Sara laughed. But Grissom was right, Sofia was perfect for her, that was the reason why they were so good friends.

* * *

"I feel like a proud dad seeing you and Sara." Jim smiled.

"A proud dad? Why's that?"

"I don't know. You're both like daughters to me, I watch you working, make sure you're both alright and now you're married."

"What I would like to know." Greg joined their conversation. "How does Sara kiss?"

"Greggo do you really want to know? Are you sure you can handle that knowledge? Knowing you'll never feel it for yourself?"

"That good? I knew it." He held his chest. "What do I have to pay you to be in your shoes? What do you want, what do I have to do that not you but me will join her to Europe? Honeymoon. The best time of a marriage. It seems like Sara wants a real wedding deal, she kissed you like you're supposed to kiss the one you marry. I can only imagine the wedding night…"

"The wedding night in a hotel in Paris." Sofia added with a wide grin.

"In Paris, the city of love. God, I wouldn't leave the bed with her in the room."

"You'd miss out Paris? Where's the point of going to Paris if you want to stay the whole time in bed?"

"Having a lot of sex with my wife?"

"You can do that later. I want to see Paris, the Eiffel Tower, Champs-Élysées, Arc de Triomphe and the Louvre. So many things to do and to see and we've only three days. I want dinner in a French restaurant, want French baguette for breakfast and get drunk with French wine."

"You can have all that after and before you're in bed with your wife…well I'd have that if I can go for you."

"Greg, I really doubt your fantasy will come true. I mean you know Sara a few years longer than I do but I don't have the feeling your desire will ever come true."

"Neither do I." Jim laughed.

"One day…one day…"

"You'll understand there'll never be a way your fantasy comes true. Yes. One day, Greg."

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell Sofia you want to have her wife in your bed?"

"She knows that, no need to deny it."

"You mess with the marriage of my daughter and you'll be in trouble. Do you understand, young man?" Sofia's mother had stepped behind Greg who shrunk immediately a few inches. The captain scared him.

"No Ma'am."

"You didn't understand?" The tone was sharp.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…I do understand and no, I won't mess with Sofia's marriage. I promise."

"Mom, stop scaring the groomsman. He has a crush on Sara, that's nothing new. It's kind of cute. Don't worry Greg, I'm sure she'll be available soon. All you need is a good looking guy who annoys her long enough that he gets her attention. Maybe somebody who runs into her with a car, a truck, anything that will distract her."

Jim and Sofia's mother started laughing.

"In that case I'll lose her again."

"You'll lose whom?" Sara came along.

"You. He's making plans how to be in my shoes." Sofia chuckled.

"Oh. Greg, you'll never be in Sofia's shoes. You don't look as sexy as she does in heels and I doubt your legs are shaved to been shown off in this shoes."

"Why is everybody picking on me?" Greg complained.

"Because you have this weird fantasy."

"It's not weird, it's about you, Sara."

"As I said, weird."

"He hits on my wife. Being a good wife I need to kick his ass, don't I?"

"He's cute, leave him alone. He's no threat."

"You don't love him? Only me?"

"I married you." Sara smirked.

"That's not a proper answer."

"Take it or leave it."

"I take it. I mean, I've your ring, you've mine, that means without an end, like the rings."

"Sounds like punishment to me."

"Sara!" Jim laughed. "When I say that it's okay but you've been married since two hours, you need to talk positive about being married and eternal love. It's too early to be cynical."

"It's Sara." Sofia grinned. "Ouch. Don't pinch me."

"Sorry Hon, you deserved it." Sara took Sofia in her arms. "I'll make up to you later, I promise."

"Argh, sooo mean." Greg whined.

"I'll hold her hand when we're in the plane she's scared. My wife, the brave lieutenant, who catches killers without a blink, is scared of flying. That is so sweet."

"I've the odd feeling I'll be a widow really soon. There might be an American tourist jumping from the Eiffel Tower in two days…without a parachute."

"Captain, I feel like somebody threatens my life."

"I'll talk to my colleagues if anything happens to you, Sara." Jim offered.

"I can't do anything it's my daughter."

"I'm your daughter-in-law."

"She wanted a son-in-law." Sofia grinned. "You're not that important."

"Thanks. Now I know where I stand."

"Next to your wife, right where you belong." Sofia hugged Sara and kissed her cheek. She was looking forward to their honeymoon. Paris, Amsterdam, Vienna and Prague. Four great cities in two weeks. Not much time for relaxing but a lot of to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

The sunlight stroke softly over Sofia's closed eyes to wake her gently up. Buried under a mountain of pillows and blankets she sighed happily and enjoyed another moment with closed eyes. She was in Paris. After a stopover in New York, where she hadn't any time for more than a coffee at the airport, their flight to Paris had left after 11p.m. Counting the time difference of seven hours and the flight of seven hours, she arrived just after noon in the capital of France.

It was afternoon, almost late afternoon, when she arrived at her hotel. Leaving the suitcase in the room, she and Sara had taken off for a little stroll around the hotel, had dinner in a small restaurant and went to bed early. Both had been awake for forty hours.

Sara.

Sofia opened her eyes to look into Sara's brown eyes. For how long had the brunette watched her?

"Good morning."

"Bonjour mon coeur, ca va?" Sara smiled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked how you are, my heart."

"I'm fine, thanks. As usual I slept wonderful next to you. Have you been awake for a long time?" It was nothing new that Sara was awake before Sofia was. It had happened only once that the blonde was out of bed before the brunette.

"Half an hour or so."

"What have you done all this time?"

"Watching my wife sleeping and waking up slowly with a smile on her face."

"Sounds not that exciting. Although I've to admit, I've never watched my wife sleeping or waking up."

"You've got two weeks for that. A whole honeymoon."

"What is about after the honeymoon?"

The smile from Sara's face vanished and got replaced by a serious look. Immediately Sofia regretted her question.

"Sorry that wasn't the best way to start in our first day in the honeymoon."

"No, you're right. We need to talk, Sofia and we can waste a lot of time and energy to ignore that until we're back in Vegas or we'll do that right away and have our heads clean and can enjoy the rest of the time."

"It won't be a nice conversation, will it?"

"I doubt there are not nice conversations with you. So far we could talk about everything, why should that be different now?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do." Sara sighed. "Do you want to have a shower and breakfast or talk first?"

"Talk. Depending on that I'll create my breakfast. I might need a whiskey instead of coffee."

"If I make you drinking whiskey in the morning we should talk about a divorce. I don't want to make your life worse."

"You don't. I'm simply scared that we made a mistake…two mistakes…This wedding was supposed to be something funny, something we enjoy, something crazy but nothing that destroys our relationship…friendship."

"It won't." Sara stroke with her finger softly over Sofia's arm. "We won't let anything destroy our friendship, Sofia. All we need to do is talking honest what we think, feel and want. No matter what you'll tell me I'll be fine as long as it's what you really want."

"Okay." Sofia closed her eyes. Why had it to be that difficult? Why were they in this situation? Only because of the wedding. Everything had been perfect, the ceremony, the little party afterwards, the flight, the hotel, the restaurant. And then they made the mistake. Or possible mistake.

Being tipsy after one bottle of wine and some champagne they had stumbled back in the hotel, joking, laughing, giggling and calling each other wife. Exactly the way they had wanted the evening to be. Sofia had no idea how and why but somehow they had found themselves on the big bed, kissing, hands wandering over the others body. At the end they had a real wedding night, something that they had never planed, that had never been their intention.

Would sex, unwanted sex, destroy their friendship?

"To answer your question, Sofia: you can also watch me sleeping when we're back in Las Vegas. I'm sure we'll end up in the same bed again, like we did all the time before. We'll spend some time looking for a house, when we look at one after work and we're in your area, we'll go to your place and as I know us, we'll be too lazy to make up the sofa. As long as you don't mind we'll go on sharing a bed."

"I don't mind. Do you?"

"No I don't. Do you regret the last night?"

Sofia sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Why is that?"

"It's…we…I don't know how to put that in words. Do you?"

"If we can talk about it and get ourselves back in a situation we'll both feel comfortable around each others, I don't regret anything. Yes we had sex. No it wasn't planed and we didn't want it that way. At least that's what I think. I'm not sure if our subconscious wanted what we did and the alcohol and fatigue helped to let that out. I need to think about that. No matter to what answer I'll come, I don't regret it if we'll be fine. I don't want to hurt you, Sofia, don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to do that to you neither."

"I'd say that's a start. After all, we wanted a complete wedding, we have it now."

"Yes." Sofia smiled a little bit. "How was I? Better than your girlfriend in college?"

Sara laughed. Not only because of the question but because this question released a lot of pressure. When Sofia could make jokes about it, they were on a good way.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was a friend. Like yesterday, it wasn't planed but the difference this time is, I won't lose my friend because of it."

"Does that mean I was a bad as her? Or even worse?"

"You should remember everything when you remember things I told you. Like I said when we talked about that before, I really doubt it will be the same with you because we're closer. We are so much closer, it's a completely different situation."

"You are not answering my question, Misses Sidle." Sofia grinned, poking Sara in her side. She wanted an answer now.

"I gave you an answer."

"I want a proper answer."

"You want to hear something nice that gives you an ego boost, that makes you smug and more arrogant. Why do you think I would do anything to do so, Smuggy?"

"Because you don't lie to me, Grumpy Smurf."

"You'll be sooner than you want a single again if you go on calling me Grumpy Smurf."

"I'll risk that. An answer. Please."

"You were much better."

"I knew it." Sofia grinned wide. "Nobody ever complained, there was no reason why you should."

"You are so arrogant."

"And I'm your wife. Isn't that lovely?"

"You think?"

"I know. You weren't that bad either, by the way."

"How generous you are."

"I know." Sofia pulled her arm around Sara's waist. That was a good start but they had to talk more. The topic wasn't over, no matter how many jokes they made about it. One question was still not answered, an important question.

"Where do we go from here, Sara? Do we put it under a one time accident – experience – or what will we do with it?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

"Sofia, be honest, please. You know what you want, you always do."

"This time I don't. I mean, I don't regret that we had sex last night, it was good. Did somebody ever told you that your lips are mag, Sara?"

"Yes."

"Who's the Smuggy now?" Sofia smiled shortly. "I don't regret it, Sara. Do I want it to happen again? I don't know. I mean, we wanted the whole wedding packet, we're in our honeymoon, sex belongs in the honeymoon. You stop having sex when you're back in the gray world."

"Interesting picture of a happy marriage." Sara chuckled. "Do you want it that way? Having the typical wedding life as long as we're in our honeymoon?"

"Do you think we can do that?"

"People say: what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas. We can change that to: what happened out of Vegas stays out of Vegas."

"Again: do you think we can handle that?"

"I don't know, we can try."

"What if we can't?"

"In that case we need to talk again. Or if we find out during this two weeks we don't want it to stop, we go on being on honeymoon. They say it's the perfect marriage, the one that doesn't come out of the honeymoon. We both like doing things perfectly."

"Are you telling me you won't mind repeating the last night?"

"If you can get a little bit better…I was quite bored at one point, almost fell asleep…ouch." Sara held her arm. Sofia's eyes were narrow and her fingers were ready to pinch her again.

"I'll hurt you, Miss Sara Sidle."

"Misses Sidle, Misses Curtis. You won't hurt me. You don't abuse your wife."

"This wife bonus won't work everywhere."

"We'll see. If the wife bonus doesn't work I'll try the best friend bonus. One way or the other I'll get what I want."

"Do you?"

"Sure. And now get out of bed and bring me some breakfast, wife."

"When you turn macho I'll kick you out of the room, do you understand me, young Misses?"

"Hurry up, wife!"

"Bitch." Sofia threw herself on Sara and started to tickle her. "I'll show you who's the wife."

"You are." Sara laughed.

"So are you."

"Come on, I wait for my breakfast, housewife. Get used to your future…ouch…" Sara held her shoulder. Sofia had really bitten her in her shoulder.

"I should call a vet, it seems like you've rabies."

"The next time you're telling me what to do you'll regret it. I might turn from rabies to vampire."

"I should consider a new room." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and hugged her. That was much better. They were joking and playing around. The brunette knew they had to talk about the way their relationship was developing again, but for the moment they were alright and there was no reason to destroy the day with a conversation about a topic they had no idea if it ever would be a topic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fucking six hundred steps." Sara complained. "My knees will kill me tonight, I won't be able to walk a single step tomorrow and have to stay the whole time in bed. I'll miss a whole day of Paris and it's all your fault, Misses Curtis. Why on God's earth did we have to walk all these six – bloody – hundred steps? Give me one good reason."

"Around three dozen photos you took while we walked?"

"Bullshit." Sara pouted. Their first destination of the day had been of course the famous Eiffel Tower. Over thousand foot high, visible from far away, in perfect photo position from the Champ the Mars, Sofia had the idea they could walk up the first two levels. Not thinking about the words of her friend, Sara had agreed. How could she forgot that there were three hundred steps from the ground to the first level and between the first and second level too? She never forgot details, did she?

"This way we could take photos all the time, from each direction."

"That's why here are restaurants on the level, to have a look around and drink a coffee."

"You have a coffee right now."

"I've a café au lait, that's a difference. It's special."

"Yeah, it took you two minutes to order it. Are you sure they don't understand when you talk in English? Or do you want me to impress with your French?" Sofia cocked her head.

"My French isn't something that can impress anybody. I could have need a little lesson in French."

"And Dutch, German and Czech."

"Yes."

"We'll be fine with English, we're not going to the countryside, we'll visit the capitals of these countries."

"True, what doesn't mean if anybody visits Washington D.C. people speak anything else than English."

"We're lucky English is the most important language in the world."

"Yes. So come on, tell me something about the Eiffel Tower. You always have a little lecture for me, what is it this time? Or are you not prepared? That would explain why you cry about the six hundred steps."

"I don't remember brutal things. The Eiffel Tower is named after designer, Gustave Eiffel and was built for the 1889 World's Fair. Until 1930 when the Chrysler Building in New York was finished, it was the tallest structure in the world. And the third level is only available via a lift, which I'm very, very thankful for."

"I'll buy you some ice cream when we're back down as a treat." Sofia grinned widely.

"Don't baby me."

"Never, Honey. Want to ride an elevator with me?"

"I do." Sara smiled and finished her coffee.

* * *

The second stop of the day was the most famous museum of the world, the Louvre. 35.000 objects waiting to be explored and adored.

"I'm not into museum and culture but this is mag." Sofia couldn't stop staring at all the things see saw. All these art, she needed more than one afternoon to see everything.

"The building, the Louvre palest, was built in the 12th century, a time nobody had thought about America. We can find here things that are older than our whole country. It's amazing. Europe is so old." Sara offered Sofia a piece of chocolate. Knowing her friend she had bought a bar and was practical feeding the blonde.

"This Venus de Milo, why does the woman have no arms?"

"When it was made, a little over one hundred years before Christ, it had arms, they got lost. The artist didn't mean her to look like that."

"Good. My lovely tour guide, is there anything you don't know?"

"A lot of things but I can read." Sara held up her book she bought when they entered the museum. Every piece that was shown was written down and explained.

"And I wanted to adore how smart you are."

"I am smart, I bought this book."

"Of course you are. What do you want to see next?"

"The paintings if you don't mind."

"Mona Lisa? How could I mind?"

Side by side they walked to the paintings.

"You think we can see all of the six thousand pictures?"

"If we spend the whole night in here, yes." Sara grinned.

"Okay, the most important ones. The famous lady and…what else do they have?"

"Just people nobody knows…Michelangelo, Raphael…"

"All people with only one name, poor bastards."

Sara laughed and nudged Sofia. She loved the humor of her friend; wife. It was wife now. She had to get used to that.

"Virgin and child with St. Anne."

"Impossible. The virgin and child thing I mean."

"That is the name of this painting. It's a dDa Vinci too."

"We can watch 'The Da Vinci Code' if you want."

"I'm not having my honeymoon to watch movies. We can do that when we're back home."

"You mean, in our house, on our sofa?"

"Yes." Sara smiled. "Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"It does. I like things that mean we. _We_ will look for a house. Do _we_ need a little painting for it?"

"We can't afford one the paintings here."

"A copy? Or I'll use my special skills…no, I won't do that. I'm sure this is more difficult to break in than your apartment."

"You broke into my apartment?" That was the first thing Sara heard. When did her friend do that?

"Yes when I forgot my keys and you weren't there. You need a better lock."

"Thanks to tell me now that I'm away for two weeks."

"Don't worry, nobody with my skills will try to break into your apartment. And Jim sends a black and white there daily. And my mom checks our apartments on her way to work and back. They are safe."

"I hope you're right. You'll do the security in our house, Beagle Girl."

"I can do that if you do the dishes, housewife."

"Careful, lieutenant. You might be single before you're married again."

"You can't leave me."

"Don't bet on that."

"I've the room keys."

"I'll get another one when I ask at the reception."

"I give up." Sofia grinned and stepped closer to Sara. "You're cute when you're fighting."

"Is that an offer that we fight more often?"

"No. Just wanted to mention it. Come on, bring me to the famous lady and tell me what I need to know about Mona."

"There's 'Madonna of the Rocks'."

"The sister of whiskey on the rocks?"

"Any lover of art listens to you, you'll get in trouble." Sara giggled.

"This woman doesn't look like Madonna. She's blond – most times."

"I'm afraid Da Vinci meant another Madonna."

"I was wondering, she looked quite good for that age…over five hundred years or whatever. Are these children hers and is she a virgin too?"

"Madonna is Mary, the mother of Jesus who is blessing John, the one who holds his hands like he says a prayer."

"I can see a boy like that but where's Jesus?"

"Next to Uriel the angel."

"Okay, so Jesus is a child too. And already blessing people? Respect. I'm not sure if I agree with this or with the world according to Mister Da Vinci."

"Sigmund Freud had his own opinion about Leonardo Da Vinci."

"I bet it had something to with sex. Everything is connected to sex when Freud is talking. A real dirty boy."

"Your brother?" Sara smirked.

"Very funny."

"I know. According to Freud Da Vinci suffered from the Oedipus complex."

"No surprise. I wonder what Mister Freud would say about us."

"He'd send you away, you're a hard case, too hard for him."

"And you're too bitchy."

"Besides that we're fine and don't need any help. Another room?"

"I'd love to see everything but I think we can't do more than the highlights. It's time for the next part, the Greek, Etruscan and Roman department."

"So much culture, I thought we're in our honeymoon and not on educational leave."

"What do you have in mind instead of museum?" Sara asked and raised an eye brow.

"Might tell you later." Sofia stepped for a second very close to Sara and whispered. "When we're back in the honeymoon suite." With that she got the old space between them back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia smiled. She had done it. She was awake before Sara was. She could watch the brunette sleeping. Having Sara in her arms, feeling her skin on her own, it was like Sofia imagined a honeymoon had to be. Was it a mistake what they were doing? She wasn't sure.

Having sex with your best friend who happened to be your wife too. A strange situation and a strange relationship. Was it right to have sex with Sara? Sofia didn't care what some people said about having sex with a woman when you are a woman, she cared about her and Sara's relationship. Were they destroying what they had built up in years? Or would they be alright and go back to their old life when they were back in Vegas?

What if one of them didn't want to have the old life back? When one of them wanted to go on, keeping this part of their honeymoon?

Sofia asked herself how she'd react if Sara would tell her, she wanted more than a friendship. She wanted what they had now, in their honeymoon. Would Sofia be able to give that to her? Could she give Sara what she wanted? Could she be comfortable being around her best friend knowing she wanted more than a friendship? Or would she feel uncomfortable?

Same for the other way around. What, when Sofia didn't want to let go of this two weeks and Sara kept their motto "What happened in Europe stays in Europe". Could she handle that? Could she handle to be close to her friend without getting what she desired? It would be so hard, it could destroy their friendship.

"You are staring at me."

"I watched you sleeping."

"Mhm, you were staring and thinking. What was it that was on your mind?"

"Stupid thoughts."

"A smart woman can't have stupid thoughts."

"I can."

"You were thinking about what will be in two weeks." Sara read her friend's mind.

"Yes." Sofia sighed.

"Are you regretting it?"

"No, I don't. But I'm a little bit scared one of us might."

"Right now I can't see myself regretting this." Sara pulled Sofia closer and kissed her softly. "I like the taste of your lips."

"Ditto." Sofia snuggled in Sara's arms. "I'm glad we're here, I'm glad we got married and I'm glad we do what we do. You know, for having sex with a woman it's quite alright."

"Quite alright, huh? Where do I have to increase my skills, lieutenant?"

"I didn't mean it that way, you know that." Sofia nudged her.

"Not? So we don't have to call a man for you?"

"No. And if we would do something like that, we'd order two. One for you and one for me. And they've to serve us."

"Are you having any fantasies I should know of?"

"You'll find out, we're married now."

"You want me to share my wife?"

"For an hour maybe. We'll get us two guys, let them satisfied us, send them away and snuggle up in our bed."

"We need to talk about your fantasies again, Sofia."

"We can do that when we're back in Vegas. Maybe I'll be so hooked up with you that I won't let anybody close to you and hiss at all your male colleagues…and the females."

"If you ever become like that you'll lose me within seconds. I don't like a jealous bitch on my side. I want somebody who trusts me."

"I do trust you but not the rest of the world."

"That doesn't work for me."

"Okay I trust you that you can kick everybody's ass who wants to get close to you."

"Better."

"Do you really think we can make it?"

"Letting go of these two weeks when we're back? I don't know, we'll see. I think it's not good to think about it too much. We'll find it out and we can't change anything anymore. We already had sex, we can't take it back. We can deny it, we can pretend it never happened but I'm sure that would destroy what we have. Our relationship was and is so strong because we're honest to each other. If we start lying at each other, we'll lose it and us."

"You're right. I always admired a sharp mind." Sofia placed her head on Sara's shoulder to watch her closer. "And this cute gap between your teeth."

"Like I admired your blue eyes. They are amazing and when you were in your wedding dress, all white, blond hair, they were so sparkling blue, everybody had to notice them and I was the one who was allowed to be close to them. And I could kiss what belongs to these eyes."

"Being your wife I'm your property, so my eyes are your property too."

"Mhm, lovely thought."

"Lovely woman next to me."

"You're flirting!"

"Am I not supposed to flirt with my wife?" Sofia laughed.

"Tell me what do you think?"

"I think I promised to honor you, that means for me, I've to make compliments to you, flirt with you."

"We take our wedding seriously."

"Oh yes."

"What will your mother say?" Sara grinned.

"Well I think she was guessing something like that. She never believed we wanted to get married just for fun."

"Not?"

"No, she was wrong, At least at the beginning."

"You think?"

"Yes…not?" Sofia looked at Sara. Was the brunette teasing her? "It wasn't fun for you?"

"Don't say it like I did it against my will, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, was it only fun all the time? Was it never serious when we talked about it?"

"I don't know…I guess I never really gave it a serious thought. We said it, it was far away, we had Ryan and Marco, it seemed to be nothing more than an idea we had on holidays. And then we were both forty, you asked me to marry you, I said yes and there was no time to really think about it. But I'm sure we did the right thing."

"I'm glad you say so."

"Hey, I saw our photos, we look stunning, we're the most beautiful brides in the world. These pictures are worth so much. I'm glad we got married."

"Only because of the pictures?"

"Weren't they the reason why we wanted to get married?"

"In the first place."

"And the second, Sara?"

"I like the idea of sharing a house with you."

"We could do that without being married."

"I like our honeymoon."

"We could have gone on holiday without a wedding, like we did all the years before." Sofia knew she was digging but she was sure she would find something, that Sara would tell her something, she hadn't told her before.

"I like being married to you, I look forward to do that again in Amsterdam and I like…I like it to call you my wife. It sounds like we'll be together forever." Sara stopped for a brief moment." That sounds awful kitschy, like in a very bad movie. Forget what I said last."

"No, I won't. I like the idea have you for the rest of my life too. No matter as my wife or as my friend. A marriage isn't something that gives you a guarantee but it's a start."

"It's a statement. No matter as it will be as your wife or your friend, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Sofia."

"I want the same with you, Sara."

Sara pulled Sofia closer and kissed her gently. "Now that sounds like a another wedding promise."

"It does, I like that."

"Save one for Amsterdam."

"I might save that for Amsterdam, alright. But I might want to get another taste of our wedding night now."

"Really?"

"Really." Sofia kissed Sara's throat. It was their honeymoon after all. And they wanted the whole program.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 3**

"Getting married twice within a week looks like we're serious about this issue."

"Issue? You make it sound like it's something we have to learn to live with, to survive. We don't have to do this, Sofia. We can stay away and…"

"Stop right now! We'll get married again. I didn't fly six thousand miles to miss out the chance to become your legal wife. We'll go there, we'll say 'I do' again. This time it's legal and when we come to an open-minded country, we'll have the same legal rights like any other couple. Don't you dare to think you can sneak out of this thing, Misses Sidle. We said we'll have a marriage with everything, we will have it."

"I want to sneak out of many things, marrying you isn't one of them. I do want to marry you again, to do it right this time. As you said, we don't do things halfway."

"No we don't. And we booked the honeymoon suite."

"We are in our honeymoon. Don't tell me you forgot our wedding after less than hundred hours."

"What happened in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Didn't we change that saying?"

"Did we?" Sofia pulled Sara in her arms. They were standing in front of the city hall in Amsterdam. Leaving Paris early in the morning they had arrived in the Dutch capital by train at noon. After the check-in in the room they walked straight to the place of their second wedding. Amsterdam hadn't been on their honeymoon destination because of it's reputation, it was the only place same sex couples from other countries could get married. All other countries required at least one partner having a passport of the country. Reading about Amsterdam they found out it was similar to Venice, full with culture and life. It sounded like a perfect stop.

"You'll be in trouble if you change your mind when we're inside."

"You know we need to go to a place that recognize our wedding as a legal wedding to get divorced."

"Lieutenant I get the feeling you're having cold feet and want to change your mind."

"I don't have cold feet, I don't want you to do anything you might regret later."

"How could I regret anything that brings me closer to you?"

"Very well." Sofia smiled and took Sara's hand. "Let's get married. Again."

"Let's get married legal." They walked into the city hall. Not being familiar with Dutch and not having a dictionary in their pocket, Sara had organized the description of their way in English, so that they only had to follow that.

The ceremony would be in English. After offering people from all over the world to get married here, they had an offer for wedding ceremonies in English, Spanish, French, Italian, German and Dutch. This way couples don't have to worry about a translator.

"One thing I do miss." Sara sighed.

"What? You puppy groomsman with the crazy hair?"

"I thought more of my wife in her white wedding dress."

"I've the same problem, my wife isn't wearing her breathtaking red wedding dress either. It's a pity."

"Miss Sidle? Miss Curtis?" A young man opened the door they were supposed to go to. He was tall, had short brown hair and gray eyes.

"Yes."

"Gaal, you've an appointment with me."

"We do." Sofia smiled.

"Come in, please."

"I might marry him, he's cute." Sofia whispered when she walked past Sara.

"Don't you dare." Sara hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" Mister Gall turned around.

"Nothing. My wife to be just had the idea to marry you instead of me." Sara smirked when she saw how red Sofia turned. That was a good payback for the blonde's comment. Next time she'd think first and talk then.

"I'm sorry I'm married." He smiled.

"The good ones always are. Am I allowed to mention I like your accent?"

"Thank you very much. That's fine with me, but I can't talk for your wife."

"I don't mind. After all these years I don't mind a lot of things, I'm used to a lot of things."

"And still you flew six thousand miles to marry her."

"I am crazy, I know."

"No wedding dresses?"

"Unfortunately there was no space in our suitcases for them." Sara looked sad. She had tried. When she packed her suitcase first her wedding dress was inside but she found out, she had no space for other things and her dress needed to be ironed again. All good arguments against a wedding dress.

"I do love her without wedding dress. Honey, if you want you can marry me naked, I don't mind." Sofia chuckled.

"Uhm no, but thanks."

"I see you've a lovely relationship."

"Oh yes we do." Sara took Sofia's hand. They might had to pretend that they wanted to get married for the usual reason, but they didn't have to pretend that they had a great relationship. Full of love, humor and trust.

* * *

"I've to say I like marrying you." Sofia leant back. She and Sara had asked Mister Gaal where a good place for a wedding dinner was and the registrar had sent them to a small restaurant, half a mile away from their hotel.

"Do you? Why?"

"It's nice. And I was nervous again. I should have some routine now."

"I could have said 'no' or in this case 'nee'." Sara had asked the registrar what the Dutch word for 'no' was, in case she'd change her mind in the last second.

"I never believed you would do so." Sofia took Sara's hand and looked at the wedding ring. They had used the same rings they used in Las Vegas. They were perfect, they liked them, no reason to buy new ones.

"Do you like it?"

"The ring or being married to you?"

"Both."

"Yes for both. Do you?"

"Absolutely. I'd do it again."

"We did it again. We're legal married now. If you want to marry the next cute guy, you need to take me to here and asked for a divorce."

"I don't think I'd want a drive-through marriage with a man I knew for a few hours. They'll be enough time, a few years, from dating to marrying. I'm sure in between we'll be on holidays, we might go back to Europe and if we feel like, we can get divorced then. We come back to here, I like it here. I like the cheese."

"Yes the cheese is worth a trip." They had a Dutch cheese plate as dessert and loved every piece on it. It was tempting to order a second one but they were full and had planed a visit in a cheese factory for the next day. Sara wanted to find out if it was legal to get some cheese out of the country and take it with her to her other destinations and back home. It was a milk product so she doubted it, but she wanted to have a look.

"My mom sent me a text. She asked if she has to change her will from 'to my daughter' to 'to my daughter and her wife'. I told her to do so."

"Your mom is strange."

"Sometimes, yes. But you can't complain she doesn't involves you in her life."

"She does."

"You can call her 'mom' now."

"I prefer to call her by her rank."

"You're scared of her."

"Everybody is."

"She loves that."

"Being smug must be a family problem."

"I'll tell her that too, Misses Sidle."

"That was confidentially under wives, Misses Curtis."

"Scared?"

"Shut up. Shall we ask for the check?"

"No let's just walk out and don't pay. See what they'll do."

Sara rolled her eyes and got up. She'd pay and Sofia would follow her. No need to pay any attention to the bad jokes of her friend.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sofia took Sara's hand while they walked back to the hotel.

"Cheese factory and the sex museum. I doubt we'll get that or something like that in Las Vegas."

"Cheese or sex?"

"Both."

"We live in Sin City."

"And prostitution is illegal. When I recall the newspaper and magazine shop correct, they had things in there, we would never be allowed to lay out so that everybody can see it. Here are more sinners than in Las Vegas."

"We can buy a joint, it's legal here and have a smoke on the balcony. What do you think about this idea?"

"I think you should remember your job, lieutenant. No matter if it's legal or not here, you're still an American lieutenant. You won't smoke any dope here, understand?"

"For a San Fran chick you're not very 'summer of love' like."

"Call it sensible."

"Boring."

"Shall I call your mom?"

"She'll come here right away and shoot me."

"Who's scared now?"

"I am." Sofia stopped in front of a little shop. "I'll get some postcards for our travel collection and my mom. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Don't run away while I'm shopping." Sofia entered the shop. She hoped nobody would talk to her. There were three words she had learnt today, that was all she knew in Dutch. That wasn't enough for small talk or any other kind of talk. With four postcards, a bottle of champagne and some chocolate she walked to the check-out. With a smile when she said 'bedankt' she left the shop and was wondering what the man behind the counter had said. It sounded like he had something in his throat. Dag. Did that mean 'you're welcome' or something like that? She had to look that up.

"You bought more than postcards."

"Something to drink. We've a balcony if we don't use it to smoke dope we can have a glass of champagne there, watch the lights of the city."

"Sounds good to me." With a few stops for window shopping they arrived at their hotel and walked up to their room. As a thoughtfulness of the hotel there was a huge bunch of red roses waiting for them.

"Why do they always sent roses and not orchids?"

"If you want orchids I'll order a bunch for you." Sara offered.

"You're a lovely wife."

"I know. Want some music while we have the champagne? I can connect the mp3 player with the stereo and we've our own music."

"Sounds good. I'll prepare the balcony."

Sofia walked out and smiled when she saw there was protection all around the balcony. Nobody could have a look at them, nobody could disturb the lucky honeymoon couple. She wondered if this was the only honeymoon suite or if the hotel had more than one. She had booked the hotel in Paris while Sara had booked this one. This way they had some surprises waiting.

With two glasses of champagne Sofia stepped to the railing. The city was lying in front of her, with thousands of lights. A little bit like Vegas but smaller and nicer.

"A special rose." Sara hugged Sofia from behind and offered her a flower, an orchid.

"Where did you get that from?"

"My secret."

"I like that secret." Sofia took the orchid and offered Sara a glass of champagne, leaning back in Sara's arms.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The city. I like it, it looks good. Vegas has too much, this is just perfect. And it's not overrated like Paris. Amsterdam was a very good decision."

"Yes it was."

"You think Vienna and Prague will top it?"

"How can they top that? We got married here, legal married. I don't think there's anything that can top that."

"Somebody is in honeymoon mood." Sofia stroke Sara's arm.

"I got married today."

"Again."

"Finally really."

"Finally?"

"Mhm."

"You…like…" Sofia had to swallow when she felt Sara's lips on her throat kissing and nibbling on her. "…to be married to me…don't you?"

"Mhm." Sara had put her glass away to have both hands on Sofia, stroking her arms, back, placing more kisses on Sofia's throat.

"Sara." Sofia closed her eyes. Sara's hands felt good and the lips of the brunette caressing softly her throat. How was she supposed to think of anything when Sara did that to her? How was she supposed to realize there was something else important in her life than Sara?

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I never said that." That thought never crossed her mind. She had thought of a lot of things, telling Sara to stop what she was doing wasn't one of the thoughts.

"Good." Sara got the glass out of Sofia's hand. If they don't wanted broken glass she needed Sofia to have her hands free. She was sure the blonde could find something else to do with her hands than holding on to a glass of champagne.

"You don't need that at the moment. Maybe later. First I want to do something I couldn't do after our last wedding."

"What's that?"

"Undress my wife in her wedding dress."

* * *

"Why did you buy a sausage?" Sara furrowed her brows. She and Sofia were supposed to have dinner in two hours and now she saw her friend eating a sausage.

"Because it's a special one."

"My dear friend, it's a sausage, you can get the same in Vegas."

"First of all it's your dear wife and second no we can't get it in Vegas. I'd offer you to try but being a vegetable killer you won't want to do that. It's a Frikandel and it's Dutch traditional food. It's hard to find something traditional Dutch that doesn't include cheese and after the cheese factory and all the different kinds of cheese we've tried, I can't have another slice of cheese."

"Are you also sick of sex after the sex museum?" Sara smiled leer.

"Depends on who's asking and what I get offered."

"Being a wife it shouldn't be a question who offers you sex, my dear. There was the contract with being monogamy. At least for our honeymoon we've this contract."

"We're definitely in our honeymoon. Frikandell?"

"No thanks. What is special about it?"

"I don't know? It's a sausage with onions and sauce. Maybe you need to be a gourmet to taste a difference."

"You ruined your hunger for a sausage."

"I tried something Dutch. I'm still up for dinner, a lovely salad. But before that I've a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. Come on." Sofia threw the paper her sausage was wrapped in, in a dumpster and took Sara's hand. She liked walking hand in hand with Sara through the city and nobody seemed to care or really notice. People in Amsterdam were really open-minded and had no problem to let everybody live the way they wanted. At least that's what Sofia thought after this two days.

"We don't have the time to go to Venice but we can have a lovely hour on a canal." Sofia stopped at one of the many place you could book a tour on the canal.

"I thought you don't want to do this." Yesterday when Sara had asked Sofia if they should book a little trip on one of the canals, blonde had told her, she wasn't interested in that.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, I couldn't risk that you want to do it yesterday or during the day today. We can go from here to our restaurant if you like."

"Of course I do."

"Good." Sofia went to the man who was next in line with his boat. Lucky for her, his English was almost perfect and a minute later, she and Sara were sitting in a little boat and he drove them through the city.

It was different than the boat tour you got in Venice, with one man standing behind you, singing. The boat had an engine, the man told them something about famous or special buildings while he guided them through the endless canal system. Nevertheless, Sofia and Sara enjoyed their trip, took photos, pointed at places they had seen during the day or yesterday.

Happy with their little different city tour they left the boat not far away from their restaurant and thanked their driver. That was Amsterdam on the water, tomorrow, on their last day, they'd see Amsterdam by bus. A full day tour, bringing them to all mayor sightseeing places and a little bit out of the Dutch capital, finished their stop here.

"We can come back to Amsterdam whenever you feel like." Sara pulled her arm causally around Sofia's waist.

"I think I'd love to come back. We could use it as a start or end of another Europe trip. There are a lot of places we need to see. Would you like to come back to Europe with me next year?"

"Let's say we do something else next year and come back in two years. We're both not that much into Asia and Africa, but we want to see something of South America and go back to Australia, see New Zealand. We have one other destination next year and come back to Europe later."

"If we want to see all places, we need to go South America next time, then back to Australia and after that it's Europe time."

"Sounds good to me. I like to spend my annual holidays with you."

"You've no other choice, I'm your wife." Sofia grinned.

* * *

Note of author: Yes I know that you can't get married in Amsterdam when not at least one of the partner is from the Netherlands, but I thought, if there's a country, that would offer a wedding to gay couples from other countries, it would be the Netherlands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 4**

"We do a capital trip. The third place, the third capital." Sofia sat on a bench. She and Sara had arrived in Vienna in the late morning. After a snack at the airport and the check-in in the hotel they had taken a walk to explore the city.

Were Paris and Amsterdam heavy on culture and museum, Vienna was about relaxing and without a lot of program.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Sara asked.

"Plans? Like what?"

"Do you want to see anything? Want to go to a special place?"

"Well I want to see the opera, the place where the stars meet once a year. We don't have to go there tonight but together with…what was the name of the place with all the carousels?"

"I know what you mean." Sara had forgotten the name and how to say it…"Prada?" Like the famous brand?

"Something like that, yes. That would be a nice stop too. What about you?"

"I want to see – oh dear – Spanish Hofreit… the place with the white horses. I know you're not keen to go there but if you don't mind I'll try to get a ticket and go alone."

"We said we'll handle it that way. I'm sure I am able to amuse myself for a night; even when Amsterdam would have been much better for that."

"Are you talking about the red light district?" Sara eyed Sofia suspicious.

"Never said that."

"Misses Curtis, you're married."

"You suggest I've bad things in my mind? That never crossed my mind, don't blame me for your nasty thoughts."

"I don't believe you a bit."

"I like it when you're jealous. So cute."

"I married you – legal married you – three days ago. If you start to think of rolling around with somebody else I'm a little bit concerned."

"I promise I'll be faithful while we're in our honeymoon."

"Thanks." Sara made a grimace. It was clear she and Sofia had to talk about their relationship when they were back in Vegas. Sara had no idea how Sofia felt but for her it wasn't clear how they could manage to leave behind all the things, that happened already between and to them here in Europe. She was sure they would find a way but she didn't expect it to be easy.

"Everything else would spoil our honeymoon. Do you care for a candle dinner? A special candle dinner."

"What is a special candle light dinner for you?"

"We buy some candles, a pizza, chocolate, cake and have dinner in the bath tube."

"There isn't enough space in it for that. Beside, we've to eat something from Austria. They are famous for sweets, desserts and of course Wiener Schnitzel. At least you can eat that."

"I'd prefer to try Kaiser…something. This pancake like stuff. Okay, we'll get a lot of Austrian food, sweets, desserts and have that in our room with candles. I don't want to eat out and walk back, I want my food and drop in the bed or on the sofa, do nothing. I feel like a lazy night tonight,"

"Your wish is my command."

"In that case, let's go. I read this isn't like Amsterdam."

"Means what?"

"Means I can't hold your hand when we're walking around. What is a real pity because I kind of like that."

"This seems to be an old-fashioned country, I'm not sure if they recognize our wedding."

"Does the Czech Republic does?"

"I've no idea, we can find that our later. Don't worry, you can hold me in your arms later when we go to bed. Nobody will check what we do there."

"We booked a double room, people should know why we did that. It's not because we're too stupid to order a twin. It's all about sharing a bed."

"Don't tell them." Sara grinned and got up. If they made a little detour they could have a ride on the big wheel. With the sunset in the west it would be a perfect picture and worth a photo or two.

* * *

"I think this kiss photo on the big wheel will be one of my favorite photos of our trips ever. With the sunset, it's really nice." Sara looked at her picture she took during the day.

"Print it in poster size and hang it in our house."

"You want your mother to kill me?"

"She won't do that. She won't kill her daughter-in-law."

"If she finds out we did more than pretending she might change her mind about that."

"She won't. She likes you Sara and as long as you don't hurt me, she won't do anything to you. No need to worry."

"I'm not sure if she still likes me when she finds out we did more than share a kiss at the ceremony."

"I think she won't be surprised. I mean, she saw you, how am I suppose to stay away from you when you're that beautiful and cute?"

"Stop that."

"I don't want to stop that, Sara." Sofia got her arms around Sara and kissed her. "I'd be a bad wife if I stop that. We're in our honeymoon I've to give you the feeling of being loved and that you're only one for me. It was written down in the wedding contract, didn't you read the small print?"

"No, obviously not."

"I can tell you what it says: love your wife, make her feel special, treat her like she's the greatest gift and feed her with chocolate."

"I don't believe the chocolate part."

"Maybe I added that."

"I'm sure you did." Sara snuggled into Sofia's arms. They were sitting on their balcony, had a huge meal with a lot of unhealthy sweet food, most of it they couldn't even pronounce. Sara felt like she couldn't eat for a whole day.

"I'll never be able to sleep with all these food in my stomach."

"You don't have to sleep. I don't mind keeping you awake for a little while."

"Is the sex also a part of the small print I didn't see?"

"I asked them to write it very, very small so you won't see it and won't complain or not agree on this contract."

"Did you? Waste of time and energy, I'd have signed it anyway. You could have let it written huge, in capital letters and red, I'd have signed anyway."

"Misses Sidle, that is a new side of you."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I like this side." Sofia kissed Sara's cheek. "Not that our other holidays were bad, they were all special, but I like this one a lot. I like being so close to you, like waking up with you in my arms."

"You woke up with me in your arms in most holidays because we always ended up in a king size bed."

"Yeah, that is a good part of exchanging apartments with couples. They've lovely big beds."

"Mhm, that's true."

"What do you like most about our honeymoon?"

"Having sex with you every night."

"I beg your pardon?"

Sara laughed. Sofia looked so puzzled, it was hilarious. She knew she could get the blonde out of balance with that answer and she enjoyed it.

"It's healthy."

"You do that only for fitness reasons?"

"Yes."

"You don't like it? It's your replacement for a gym, nothing more?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe a single word you say, Sara Sidle."

"Not?" Sara grinned widely and kissed Sofia's earlobe. "I don't know why. I thought my reasons are clear. What other reasons could I have?"

"I'm your wife and you love me."

"I loved you before too and we didn't have sex."

"This is our honeymoon."

"Yeah, we're eating too much, don't do any exercise, we need to have some sport in bed to burn calories."

"Go on like this and you won't burn any calories tonight."

"I'm sure I can find somebody else in this city…ouch…"

"Didn't you tell me to be faithful?"

"If you don't want to fulfill your wifely duties. That's written down in the wedding contract too. You have to please and satisfy me or I can get all I need somewhere else."

"You wrote that in after I signed."

"Maybe."

"That's not legal."

"Get a lawyer and tell him."

"You are…" The rest of Sofia's complain went under in a kiss. More than willing to stop complaining the blonde shared the kiss with Sara. She was sure, there was nothing in that not existing contract, she didn't agree on.


	8. Chapter 8

"The concierge got me a ticket to the Spanish Hof...to the horses." Sara smiled. "I'll be away for the evening. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own? You really don't mind to stay here alone? I can tell him I changed my mind or take the ticket and not go there at all. That's no problem…"

"Will you stop it?" Sofia furrowed her brows. "You go! We went shopping for that, you bought a great suit, you'll go and you'll see the white horses and you'll enjoy it. There's no need to discuss that. I know what you paid for the tickets, go and enjoy. You were looking forward to this the whole time."

"Yes. A show that will never come to Vegas."

"Never say never. They had the white tigers too."

"Did you see them?" Since the attack of a tiger and the severe injuries of Roy Horn, the magic duo Sigfried and Roy hadn't been on stage.

"Of course. Big cats are sexy, they suit me. You know how much I like tiger, panther and all big cats."

"After seeing you in the zoo today I've a vivid imagination about that, yes."

"Smooth and sexy." Sofia smiled.

"Just like you, lieutenant Curtis."

"I know. So go and put on your suit, enjoy the evening and stop worrying. I'll take the time to write some postcards, have a swim in the whirlpool downstairs and try the sauna. A wellness night for me."

Sounds good too." Sara got up and walked to the wardrobe. Time to get the suit. It was a dark white colored one, almost beige. The color fit perfect to Sara's dark hair and brown eyes and the fabric ran softly around her curves. Yes, she looked sexy in that suit.

"See you later, have a relaxing time."

"Thanks. Enjoy the show and don't bring a horse home. We've no space in our suitcase for a Lipizzan."

"I try to be strong. Bye-bye." She closed the door. Knowing she wasn't able to tell a taxi driver where she wanted to go, she was glad the hotel had arranged a taxi for her. She even didn't have to worry about the bill, the hotel did that as well. That was what she called a complete service.

A little bit nervous she left the taxi. There it was, the Spanish Riding School, or Spanische Hof… never mind, one day she'd learn it. Hofreitschule. How was a human supposed to say that word? Writing and reading okay, saying no way. All these letters in a strange combination.

Her ticket brought her straight in the middle of the arena. It smelled like horses and she saw she wasn't the only one who had dressed up. People all ages were together, waiting for a show that was famous for perfect dressage in the whole world.

Of course Sara had read a little bit about her evening destination. Only stallions came to here when they are four, got trained for six years until they were ready for the show. Six years of training, that was like becoming a CSI and more.

Five more minutes until the show started. All seats around her were taken. To her right was a young woman with her family, the children seemed to be as excited to be here as Sara was. Only she could hide it better. The one to her left was, it was the seat between her and the aisle. She was sure within the next five minutes it was taken too.

After the show she wanted to spend some time here, there were a lot of pictures she had seen on her way to here. Being too nervous she had wasted no time to read the text under them, she wanted to be on her place, to smell the air, to see the horses. If it was possible to see the horses after the show? To pet them? That would be such a great photo, her and one of the Lipizzan stallions. Not to imagine her sitting on one, a not very realistic dream. A thought that made her smile.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?"

"I've no idea I…" Sara stopped. Okay, she had forgotten that she wasn't in an English speaking country, from that point of view she should have been surprised by the fact somebody talked to her in English. As far as she knew she didn't look like she was American, did she? So in an ordinary case people should talk to her in German. But not the fact that somebody talked to her in English made her shut up, it was the person herself.

"Sofia." Surprise, happiness and a feeling she couldn't describe came up.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me." The blonde grinned. She wore the blue dress she bought that afternoon, had her hair tight up and was obviously very satisfied with herself and Sara's surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have a wellness evening. You are not interested in the show. How did you come in without a ticket?"

Sofia held up a ticket. The ticket for the seat next to Sara.

"You've got a ticket."

"Sure." Sofia sat next to Sara.

"You arranged that. You let me think the whole time you're not interested to surprise me here."

"Guilty."

"You are…"

"A loving, caring, wonderful wife?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming with me?"

"I wanted to see your face when I show up. I thought I might catch you flirting with one of the rider."

"Never."

"You didn't think of taking off with one of them?"

"No. I thought of asking if I can take a photo of one of the horses and me."

"And if they tell you you've to be very nice to them to get to the horses?"

"I tell them I'm married to a bad ass cop, a very jealous bad ass cop. And I don't cheat on my wife."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Do you mind me being here? I mean it was a kind of your evening of your own."

"It was my evening on my own because I thought you're not interested to be here not because I didn't want you to be here. I'm very happy that you're here." Sara took Sofia's hand. "And now tell me how you organized this all?"

"I knew you wanted to go here, I booked some tickets for us three weeks ago. Then I talked you into asking the concierge for tickets. I had given him a little tip to pretend he'd look for some and gave him the tickets I bought. He told you the ticket price would be on our bill and you were happy."

"You planed that. That's why you told me there were no ticket in the internet. I should have never believed you."

"Why? You got your show."

"You lied to me."

"I tried not to spoil a surprise. Mad?"

"Happy."

"To be here?"

"To be here, to be married to you, everything."

"Good." Sofia smiled and kissed Sara's cheek. "I like to make my wife happy."

"I've to find a way to make that up to you. What would you like?"

"A pub tour in Prague. We go out, have unhealthy food and too much beer."

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 5**

Sara's hand got out to the left, feeling cold sheets. She tried to get a little further but still there was nothing than sheets.

"Are you looking for me?" Sofia asked. She was sitting on the sofa in their room.

"Why are you not in bed?" Sara complained without opening her eyes.

"Do you miss me there?" Sofia couldn't help but her voice was all full with mock.

"Yes."

"My poor wife." She got up and got back to bed. Immediately Sara pulled her in her arms.

"Don't you dare to leave me alone in bed. We're in our honeymoon, you've to be with me."

"Do I? I haven't seen that part of the contract yet. Well, I was hungry and got some breakfast. It seemed like you wanted to have a long sleep in. Did our evening in Prague tired you out? Are you too old for long evenings?"

"Evenings? Nights. Long nights. Or more an early morning." It was after four when they came back from their tour through the pubs in Prague and they had enjoyed a lot of them; and a lot of beer.

"Hangover?"

"A little bit." Sara kissed Sofia's throat and buried her face in the long blond hair.

"You're really cute when you're sleeping, you know that?"

"You're not supposed to see me sleeping. You did that once, that's enough"

"You can't be always the one who's awake first."

"I can try."

"Of course." Sofia smirked and kissed Sara softly. "I promise I don't take any embarrassing photos while you're sleeping and I make sure nobody disturbs your sleep. Plus the coffee is waiting for you."

"I don't want to get up."

"You want to stay the whole day in bed? You don't want to see anything of Prague?"

"We'll have a full day city sightseeing tour tomorrow, we'll see everything. I want to sleep, suffer and have you in my arms. Give me one good reason why I should change anything of my current position."

"Charles Bridge, Old New Synagogue, New Town, Lennon Wall…"

"All things I'll see tomorrow."

"But not with a lot of time. What do you want to tell the others when we're back and they ask you about Prague, what you did there."

"I got drunk and had a sightseeing tour."

"Here are so many museums."

"I so don't care today."

"The castle."

"Will be there tomorrow too."

"You won't get more than a stop in front of it."

"Enough for photos."

"You really don't want to leave the bed today, do you?" Sofia was amused. Usually it was the other way around, today it was Sara who didn't want to see any culture things.

"No."

"I like that. Okay, what do you think if we have some breakfast in bed, have another little nap and go out for some pizza later?"

"Can we take the pizza to here and have it in bed too?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"Good. I want to stay in this bed with you as much as I can. It's a nice bed, the best we had so far."

"It can't be only the bed, you want me in there too. You were looking for me before you were really awake. I saw your hand feeling for me." Sofia had a smug smile. Sara had missed her, Sara was looking for her. The brunette didn't want to be alone in bed. That was something that gave Sofia's ego a big boost. Her friend, Misses Independence, was looking for her, wanted her with her.

"Shut up."

"You miss your wife when she isn't there."

"We're in a bloody honeymoon, we're supposed to spend every second together."

"Are we? We're looking for a house to move in together. You want to spend time with me after the honeymoon plus you married me."

"And? I can stand you."

"You marry everybody you can stand?"

"Leave me alone." Sara turned around and buried her face in the pillows.

"Alright." Sofia grinned and got up. When she was out of bed Sara grumbled.

"I hope for your own sake that you're back in bed within a second."

"One, two, three, four…ups, looks like I'm already late. Sorry."

"Come back! Now!"

"Or what? I'm not scared of a whining little hangover something that can hardly open it's eyes."

"I warn you."

"Still not scared, whiny."

With a scream Sara jumped out of the bed and started to chase Sofia through the room. There wasn't much space so it didn't take her long to catch the blonde. Especially after Sofia tried to hide in the shower.

"Stupid lieutenant, you're in a blind alley." Sara went in the shower and pinned Sofia to the wall. "No chance to escape, not very smart."

"I know." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her passionately while she turned on the water. Maybe she couldn't escape but she could give Sara an unwanted shower.

* * *

"Do you still don't care for a walk through the city?" Sofia had their pizzas under her arm. It had taken three more hours until she and Sara had left the hotel room. Sara wanted payback for the cold shower and thought if she had sex with her wife under the shower it was a good payback. Somehow Sofia hadn't looked that sad and didn't complain but Sara couldn't considerate of that.

"The pizza will get cold."

"We can eat it on a bench, the weather is nice and we can watch some people."

"Okay…if you don't want me in your arms, snuggle with me in bed and…"

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up. I do want all these things but I think we can spare an hour for the sunshine in Prague and do all these other things tonight when it's dark and we're back in the hotel with some nice dinner. I want something Czech for dinner."

"Don't you think the pizza will be enough?"

"Nonsense. There'll be some space and we can share a dish."

"Vegetarian?"

"You can eat the green stuff and I take the meat, no problem." Sofia sat on a bench that gave them a nice view over the Vitava River. "Come here, Grumpy Smurf, time for some lovely pizza."

"Smuggy."

"You can call me your beloved wife."

"Bitch."

"If you get nasty I'll throw your food away."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Don't bet on it." Sofia gave the pizza box to Sara, bent over and kissed her shortly.

"See I told you that you won't do it."

"I thought kissing you is a better punishment."

"Is it? Yes like having sex under the shower as a punishment."

"We've to see how to punish the other and have some fun for ourselves, I know." Sara took Sofia's hand. One hand was enough for pizza. It was cut into pieces she could spare a hand for her wife.

"We can buy a movie and have a movie night in bed." Sofia suggested.

"If we find one in English yes."

"XXX with Vin Diesel, it plays in Prague."

"I like him, he's sexy. Great body."

"Cool tattoos."

"That's too. Yes we should look for this movie." Sara smiled. The movie was a good idea. It would get her mind away from the fact that her honeymoon was over in three days. Three more days like this and then they were back in Las Vegas, back in their old life. Back in the job and busy looking for a house. She knew it would be hard to leave Europe behind and be as happy as before in her job. She would have never thought that she could enjoy not working so much.

* * *

"He's sexy." Sara snuggled in Sofia's arms.

"Yes. And so cool. Why can't we find him here?"

"Because we'd forget we're having our honeymoon and would start to fight about him."

"We can share."

"This idea of you sharing a man is a little bit disturbing. Are you living in a fantasy of threesomes?"

"They can be nice…at least when I have them with two guys, never had them with a woman and a man. I like the male attention."

"So we'll get divorced soon?"

"No. I enjoy being married I won't give that away for two men."

"Three?"

"That would be even for me something new."

"Interested in?"

"No." Sofia kissed Sara. "At the moment I'm only interested in you. I married you a few days ago, what kind of wife would I be cheating on you within two weeks?"

"Like any husband?"

"Yeah…no, I'll be faithful…the first month or so."

"Wow."

"I don't take men home every weekend when I'm single, I can cope…stop talking about my sex life like I'm a sexaholic who takes every night somebody else home. I'm not that bad."

"If you were I wouldn't have married you." Sara kissed Sofia.

"Good. Don't make me sound that bad all the time."

"I don't. And you know how important you are for me, how much I worth ship you. Wife or not, you're the most important person in my life, Sofia."

"Ditto." Sofia placed her head on Sara's shoulder and kissed her throat.

"I hate the thought of that we'll have to go back to Vegas soon. I could spend another two weeks here in Europe."

"Or two months."

"Yes. I never thought I would not miss working. Right now I miss Europe when I just think of not being here. Will we go back one day?"

"Absolutely. Probably in three months when you meet a sexy guy and want a divorce to be free for him."

"I don't think that will happen." Sara kissed Sofia softly. "Even if there'll be a man in my life at one point I won't want to be divorced ASAP. I won't marry somebody after a few weeks. I need to be very sure before I'll ask you for a divorce. We fought hard for this, I won't waste that for a guy who isn't serious."

"Any guy who'll try to play you will get in serious trouble with me."

"You didn't hurt Ryan."

"You told me not to. I wanted to hurt him, really badly. It broke my heart to see you that sad and it was his fault. To leave you for a job, I mean I should be happy for that so I could marry you and have this great time with you in Europe, but such a stupid man. He could have become a captain in Vegas after a few years but he'll never ever get a woman as great as you. Stupid man."

Sara smiled. Her wife was special and she was damn happy to have her.


End file.
